Wedding
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Heading for Phoros and the big Simon/Kaylee wedding, Freya is getting cabin fever, but Inara has an idea to help. Thank you for reading, and reviews are shiny!
1. Day

"I can't do this!" There was a crash.

"Sweetie?" Inara was passing by Mal and Freya's bunk but hurried down the ladder instead. "Are you all right?"

Freya was lying in bed, a pillow over her face. On the floor was a china bowl in fragments, mixed with the remains of the rice they'd had for dinner. "Go away," she said, her voice muffled.

Inara bent down to collect the broken pieces. "What happened? Did it leap up and attack you?"

Freya threw the pillow at her but missed. "Three weeks. Twenty-two days I've been here, being good, not leaving, not even going for a shower." She stopped and sniffed under her arm. "Do I smell?"

"No," Inara assured her.

"Good. I mean, Mal's sponged me down and everything, although we do tend to get sweaty again after … but I want to get wet properly. All over." She closed her eyes. "I'd sell Mal for a bath."

"Really?"

Freya paused. "Well, maybe Jayne."

"If it was per kilo you'd certainly get more." Inara put the broken bowl on the table and stepped delicately over the spilled food. "Getting a little cabin fever?"

"Little?" She stared at the Companion. "Little?"

"You'd better lower your voice before Simon comes in and sedates you."

"It's his fault!"

"I thought Mal was the father."

Freya raised an eyebrow at her friend's dry tone. "I meant it's his fault the food's all over the floor. He brought me something to eat and then decided, at the same time, to tell me I can't come to his wedding!"

"Why?" Inara sat down and took her hand.

"Because the four weeks aren't up yet and he doesn't think it would be good for me." She lay back, staring into the superstructure. "_Good_ for me." She shook her head. "Does he think _this_ is good for me?"

"Calm down, _mei-mei_," Inara urged. "Take a deep breath and try using some of that control you learned."

"Inara –"

"Just do it."

Freya did as she was told, taking a breath in and holding it, imagining all the tension being absorbed by it, going from clear to red and brown and purple, then releasing it slowly, the colours dissipating into the air above her.

"Better?" Inara asked.

Freya shrugged. "I guess." She sat up. "But I still don't get to go to Kaylee's wedding."

"Is Simon being that pig-headed?"

"Ha!" Freya crowed. "Exactly what I said!"

"And what did he say?"

"Well, he … he muttered something about … kinda said …"

"That if you went he wouldn't be held responsible for the consequences?"

"If you were listening in –"

Inara held up a hand. "No, not listening. But I know what he was talking about. And so do you."

Freya collapsed slightly. "I know. And I do understand. But it's his _wedding_. Two days to go and he waits until now to tell me!"

"I know." Inara patted her hand. "And they'd love you to be there. But we can tell you all about it."

"It won't be the same." She lay back and put her arm over her eyes. "They came to mine, and I didn't want it any other way. Now I want to be at theirs."

"Perhaps we can rig something up, so you can see it on the vid screen." She nodded towards the large portable screen Hank had installed at the end of the bunk so she could watch the Cortex.

"Still isn't the same."

"We'll bring you back cake."

"Cake doesn't cut it." She paused. "What kind of cake?"

Inara smiled. "It's a week. Just one more week. Then you can come out from hibernation and start annoying everyone again."

"Do I annoy everyone?" Freya asked, suddenly worried. "I don't mean to."

"I was joking," Inara said quietly, remembering how the hormones of pregnancy could make you susceptible to all sorts of worries. And, of course, this was Freya. "You know you don't. Why do you think everyone's been coming down to see you so often? Do you think they'd do that if you annoyed them?"

"I thought it was so they could watch the soaps." Freya nodded towards the screen. "Do you have any idea why they call them soaps?"

"None, I'm afraid."

"_I_ think it's because they wash any sense out of your brain." She waved her hand. "It's amazing the absolute and total rubbish you get on the Cortex, and quite how … addictive it can be." She sat up. "Did you know _Jayne_ is a fan of VMD?"

"What's that?"

"It's a daily serial about a virtual doctor who uses his programming to solve crimes." She shrugged. "I found it one day when I was more bored than usual."

"And Jayne likes it? Our Jayne?" Inara shook her head, laughing. "Now I know _you're_ joking."

"No, honestly. He came down one time whilst I was watching it, and I happened to mention that I didn't know who a particular character was, and he practically gave me chapter and verse on them. Swore blind after that he just happened to catch it once or twice."

"And are there any that _you_ enjoy? Or will at least admit to watching?" Inara asked.

"Well …" Freya looked embarrassed. "I've kinda gotten into One Life to Live. It's so … surreal."

"At least you've got something to keep you company."

"Maybe, but there's only so much I can watch without my brain exploding." She gestured towards a pile of books on the floor. "And I seriously can't take much more of Hank's library. They're all … I'm kind of on saccharine overload." She lay back, one arm over her forehead. "Why did they have to arrange it for now? Surely it could have been when I was actually up and about?"

"The date was set before we all knew you were pregnant, Frey. And Kaylee's family have been arranging it for weeks."

"I know." She sighed. "And I don't want them to put it off. But Simon was so insistent …"

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can persuade him."

"You think?" Freya covered her eyes. "Because if you don't, believe me, cake isn't going to be enough."

-x-

"Simon, I need to talk to you." Inara stepped into the infirmary.

"Let me guess. Freya." The young doctor turned from where he was recalibrating some piece of equipment.

"Freya." The Companion gazed at him. "You know, you're not doing her any good."

"I have her - and the baby's - best interests at heart."

"Not from what I've just seen. And had to clear up."

"Ah. Did she throw the rice at you?"

"No. Luckily I arrived just after."

Simon sighed. "It's for her own good."

"Simon, you have got to let Freya come to the wedding. I mean, it's only another week." She stopped at the look on his face. "It is only another week, isn't it?"

Simon glanced back to his equipment, as if he would rather be working. "Not quite," he admitted. "I haven't told them yet, but I think Freya should stay in bed for a while longer."

"Why? Is she …" Inara couldn't finish.

"No, she's fine," Simon said quickly. "And so's the baby."

"Then -"

"I just think …" He stopped and pulled out the stool from under the counter, sinking down onto it.

Inara stepped closer, putting her hand on his. "Are you afraid?"

He looked up into her eyes. "I can't lose this child, Inara. I can't let Frey lose, not this one."

She smiled. "You won't. You're a good doctor. You got Kaylee through her pregnancy, and you have a beautiful daughter to prove it. You're going to do the same for Freya."

"And if I don't?" He gazed at her. "What happens then?"

Her smile switched off. "Simon, do you have any reason to think Freya's going to … You must tell me."

"'Nara, Freya's body isn't exactly …" Simon stopped, not sure what he could say.

"She's been through a lot."

"A lot. Not just the miscarriage before, but -"

Inara put her hand on his arm. "I _know_."

"When I told them about the scar tissue, I wasn't joking." He picked up a scan, all bright yellows and reds. "I don't know what she's been doing, and it has been improving, but … she still has to be careful."

"And you think Mal's going to let her put herself at any kind of risk?"

"I'm not sure he could stop her," Simon admitted.

Inara smiled. "Mal is as anxious to meet this child as you are. More so. He will do anything to see that Freya carries to term. And so will she."

"Then why is she acting like this?"

"Because it's your wedding!" Inara shook her head with good-humoured annoyance. "Simon, Kaylee is the sister Freya never had. And you're family too. She wants to see you get married, to wish you all the love and luck in the 'verse. Surely you can make an allowance for that."

He gazed at her. "Inara, I do understand. Honestly. I'd just feel more comfortable if she stayed in bed for another couple of weeks. Until the scans are clearer."

"Are you really concerned that leaving the ship, coming to your wedding, might put the baby in danger?"

Simon didn't answer for a long moment, and Inara began to feel uneasy again.

"Right now … yes," he said finally.

Inara took a deep breath. "And did you explain this to her?" she asked softly.

"I tried. But I don't think she was listening."

"Then maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"She threatened to shoot me, Inara."

"That's just Freya. And Mal's made sure her guns are out of reach."

"That … somehow … isn't very comforting."

-x-

Mal was staring out into the black, giving Hank a break on their way to Phoros. Their last job had been profitable, for once, and even better had gone without a hitch. Now they were due some down time, and he was looking forward to meeting the Fryes again. And that was apart from celebrating a marriage.

"Can I come in?" Inara asked, leaning on the doorway.

Mal turned and smiled at her. "Sure. Could do with someone to talk with for a while. Long as it's not about wedding dresses or Zoe's favourite brand of perfume."

"Kaylee and Hank?" Inara sat gracefully into the co-pilot's seat.

"Mmn." Mal shook his head. "If they weren't both quite so necessary I'd be considering throwing the pair of them in the hold for a month."

"Is Hank still a Zoe-virgin?" Inara asked mischievously.

Mal grimaced. "'Nara, I know as a Companion you ain't quite got the same view about sex as the rest of us, but that was entirely uncalled for." He shook his head to try and clear the mental image. "And as far as I'm aware, yes. Although I don't think they'd either of them tell me if that wasn't the case."

She hid a smile. "I thought Zoe told her captain everything."

"Now, that ain't ever been quite true. Took her more than a while to tell me about her and Wash. Least I've kinda been in on the ground floor with the Hank affair."

"And how do you _feel_ about it?"

He glared at her. "You intending to psychoanalyse me, woman?"

"My, my," Inara teased. "I didn't know you knew such long words."

"I ain't Jayne."

"I only meant that it's another example of your rule about shipboard romances being broken."

Mal managed to look sheepish. "Well, it ain't as if I can preach one thing and do another. I got a wife back there in my bunk, Inara, carrying my child. I'd say that was one rule that was well and truly in tatters, wouldn't you?"

"Irrevocably."

"And as for Hank and Zoe? If he can make her happy, then … I'm okay with it."

"You don't have to sound quite so enthusiastic about it."

"He ain't Wash, 'Nara."

"I don't think he's trying to be."

Mal laughed suddenly, sitting back in his chair and staring out at the stars. "I got me a boatful of people I'm not sure I know any more." He shook his head. "Just when I think I've got everyone sussed, they turn around and confound me."

Inara smiled. "People don't stand still, Mal."

"I guess." He glanced across at her. "Much as I've always wished they would."

"Even now? With Freya?"

He turned the pilot's chair to look down the corridor. "No. I guess not. She's changed me more than I thought was ever possible."

"For the better."

"Not sure about that sometimes."

"You should be." Inara took a deep breath. "And that's why I wanted to have a word with you."

"About Frey?"

"Yes. I've been speaking to Simon."

"Really."

"He thinks Freya should stay in bed a while longer."

"Ah."

Inara's eyes narrowed at Mal's seeming nonchalance. "Did you know?" she asked.

Serenity's captain shook his head. "Nope. But since that young man has been avoiding me for a couple of days now, I kinda figured some such was on the cards."

"And you're not worried?"

Mal leaned forward. "If there was a problem he'd tell us. So I assumed it was him being overly protective." He paused. "Unless you know different?" There was concern in his blue eyes now.

"No. He's …" Inara smiled. "I think he's worried you might throw him out of the airlock if you suspect he's not doing his best."

"I ain't yet."

"No, but Freya threatened to shoot him earlier today when he told her she couldn't come to his wedding."

Mal's lips lifted. "Did he now. The doc's braver than I thought."

"Freya did not take it well."

"No, I guess she didn't." He took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. "You think she might be needing some support right now?"

"I think she might."

"You think you can keep us flying true?"

Inara smiled. "I can always shout for Hank if I come across something I can't handle."

"Shouldn't think that happens very often," Mal said, getting up from the chair and heading off the bridge.

"Almost unheard of," Inara agreed. "And when it does, I have family to look after me."

Mal turned from the doorway and smiled. "That you do." He headed for his bunk and his wife.

-x-

Someone was stroking her back.

"If that's Jayne, come back tomorrow," she said.

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" Mal asked in a fair impersonation of the big mercenary.

Freya smiled. "My husband will be busy all day."

"Want to bet?" Mal said into her ear.

She turned over and looked into his eyes. "Knew it was you, all along."

"So I should hope. If I'm gonna have to fight Jayne for your womanly affections, I need some warning." He stroked her cheek, feeling it somewhat warm. "I gather Simon told you the bad news."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I threatened to shoot him."

"Happens a lot."

"I didn't mean it."

"Probably not."

She looked at him. "I want to go to their wedding!"

"I know, honey," he said, leaning down to put his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. "And they want you there. But not at any risk to our baby."

"Nothing would happen," she protested, holding him tightly.

"You can guarantee that?"

She was still a moment, then he felt her go soft in his arms. "No."

Releasing her a little he looked into her dark eyes. "You know he's right."

"That doesn't make it any better," she complained, but there was no real heat in her words.

"We'll set something up so you can watch." He glanced over his shoulder at the vid screen. "Be like having your own personal viewpoint. Right at the front." He smiled. "And you won't have to dance with Kaylee's brothers. From what I can tell, everyone has to dance with everyone else. And you know how you feel about dancing."

"I like to dance."

"With me, yeah. But all those folks you don't know, holding you in their sweaty arms, breathing down your neck, talking about things you don't want to know about …"

Freya couldn't help it. She laughed. "You make it sound positively enchanting."

"I don't think that's how Simon's looking at it." Mal moved around a little so he could lie next to her, moving her into her normal position with her head on his chest. "Not sure he wouldn't prefer to be in a little room somewhere watching it on a vid screen."

"He wants to marry Kaylee."

"Course he does. I can't help feeling he'd rather do it without all the fussing, though."

"Nothing wrong with fussing," Freya said, snuggling against his shoulder, her hand on his shirt. "You gonna stay long?" she asked, apparently idle in undoing one of his buttons.

"Inara's watching the ship," Mal pointed out. "Shouldn't really leave her too long."

"She can cope." Freya slid her fingers inside and ran them down his skin towards his nipple. "Good experience for her."

"Is this all you think about?" he murmured, turning enough so he could slide a hand of his own under the blanket and up her thigh to her belly, feeling the slight swell of his child in her.

"Well, Simon did say I might get some unusual cravings …" Freya smiled and lifted her lips up to be kissed.

"Not sure he meant this."

"You'd rather I wanted coal? Or raw onions?"

Mal smiled. "On second thoughts …" He leaned over her.

-x-

Kaylee stepped out of the shuttle. "Thanks, 'Nara."

The Companion followed her. "You know how, now. You just need to practice."

"I know. It's just I ain't got time to do it anywhere else, and I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"I mind!" the young mechanic insisted. "I want to do it right."

"You will." Inara touched her cheek. "You'd better be getting to bed, otherwise that fiancé of yours will be wondering where you've got to."

"Ain't gonna be a fiancé for much longer," Kaylee giggled.

"Mrs Kaylee Tam," Inara said, enunciating carefully. "It sounds nice."

"It surely do. Just a few days and I'll be able to call myself that." She grinned. "I can't wait."

Inara smiled. "Well, you were the one not saying yes."

"Ain't saying no any more." Kaylee reached up and put a kiss on her friend's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Inara squeezed her hand. "Sleep well."

"Always do," Kaylee smiled, and scampered off down towards their room. Simon was still in the infirmary as she looked inside. "You coming to bed?" she asked.

He looked up, his face tender. "Just finished. What were you up to?" He switched off the light and closed the door.

"Talking to Inara."

"Wedding plans?"

Kaylee nodded, slipping her arm around his waist. "Girlie stuff. Bore you rigid."

"Probably. But if there's something you need me to decide on … flowers, music, something like that …"

"My ma's got it covered," Kaylee assured him, walking past their room and into the nursery.

"I'm sure she has." Simon followed her, standing close as she looked down at their sleeping child. He smiled. "She looks so happy," he said softly. "Just like her mother."

Kaylee grinned, reaching out and tucking the comforter in a little more. "River put her to bed tonight. I had a couple of things I had to … I missed her."

Simon put his arm around her. "So did I. But we've got years yet."

"River thinks Bethany's going to get married young."

Simon shuddered slightly. "My sister doesn't know everything."

"She knew about Freya and Mal, and their baby."

"She read it, I'll admit," Simon said. "But the future? She doesn't … _can't_ know about that."

Kaylee patted his hand. "Of course not," she said reassuringly.

"You think she does?"

"I wouldn't like to guess." Bethany screwed her little fists into her eyes, and her mother stepped back. "Come on, we don't want to wake her." Kaylee went to the door but turned back. "You know, if River weren't here, I don't know if I could stay being the mechanic," she said thoughtfully. "She looks after Bethany so much, sometimes I feel like she ain't really mine …"

Simon squeezed her waist. "Doing this, looking after Bethany …it helps River. Grounds her a lot. That and talking to Freya. But if you want me to …"

Kaylee shook her head. "No. And I guess I'm just nervous about the wedding." She smiled up at him. "I know River does it because she wants to, and I see Bethany as much as I can, around tweaking the compression coil or cleaning the atmo feed. And I know what you mean about her and Freya … almost like she's her momma."

"I think Frey's becoming more of a mother to River than she's ever really known." He slid the door to the nursery closed. "And that's sort of a reason why I need to speak to you."

"About what, honey?" Kaylee asked, stepping into their room.

"About the wedding. And Freya."

-x-

"You sure about this, little Kaylee?" Mal asked, standing close to her. "If you're not, we can -"

She put his hand on her arm. "I think it's perfect," she said, smiling hugely. "I don't know why we didn't think of this before."

"But your family -"

"Will have a great time. But this is the right thing to do. And I want it so much. So long as you're okay with it."

Mal smiled. "Anything to make my _mei-mei_ happy."

"Shiny. Now, go get your wife, Captain."

-x-

Mal stepped down into the bunk. "Hey," he said softly. "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting my Cortex fix." Freya smiled at him, then went back to watching the screen.

"Well, I think you're gonna have to go cold turkey." He switched the vid off.

She sat forward, the blanket falling to her waist. "I was watching that!" she protested.

"Something better to do."

Freya glared at him. "Like what?"

"Come on," he said, pulling the blankets off the bed.

Freya grabbed at them but was too late, and lay back. "Don't be mean," she said, her naked body pale in the soft light. "You know I'm not allowed to go anywhere. Simon says -"

"You've got special dispensation."

She hitched herself up onto her elbows. "For what?"

"Come on." Mal smiled at her, opening the drawer to run water into the small sink. "You need to freshen up."

"Why?" She hadn't moved. "Do I smell? What the _tyen shiao duh_ is going on?"

He tossed the towel at her. "You'll find out, but only if you actually get up."

-x-

"Mal, what's going on?" Freya asked for the hundredth time as he led her towards the galley.

"Just need you as a witness," he husband replied cryptically.

"To what? My murder of you?" She glared at him, but he just smiled back. "Although I think I'll be pleading justifiable homicide."

"Come on." He stepped down into the dining area.

Freya stared. The table had been pushed back and the chairs set out in a rough semi circle, and everyone was there. Everyone except for Kaylee.

"Sweetie," Inara said, hurrying over, a smile on her lips. "Just in time."

"For what?" Freya asked loudly, her increasingly annoyed voice cutting across the soft hum of chatter.

Simon strode over. "It's okay," he said. "Don't get too anxious."

"Then will …" She stopped, her dark eyes wide. "Simon, how come you're wearing your best suit?" Indeed he was, the one he'd worn when she and Mal had got married. "Will somebody -"

River interrupted. "She's ready." She jiggled Bethany from her left to right hip and came and sat down.

"Come on," Inara said, taking Freya's arm. "Before Simon changes his mind."

The young doctor glared. "As if I'd -"

"Simon," Mal said, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't want to keep her waiting."

Simon's mouth opened and closed a couple of times like a fish, but he nodded and allowed Mal to lead him to the front of the chairs.

"Freya," Inara said softly, pulling her to a seat.

"Inara, please, what's -"

"Shh," the Companion said. "Just watch."

Hank and Zoe sat down, Jayne taking the other available seat next to River, while Mal turned to face the crew.

An inkling of something was beginning to smoulder in Freya's mind, and she turned to Inara, about to speak, when Kaylee walked through from the engine room. She was in her best dress, slightly flushed with excitement, her hands grasping a small bouquet of silk flowers. She was grinning from ear to ear, and came to stand next to Simon who took her hand, the adoration on his face almost tangible.

Mal tried to look serious but his lips were twitching. "Well, if we're _all _ready now …" he said, glancing at Freya before turning his attention back to the couple in front of him. "It's been the privilege of captains since the days of Earth-that-was to marry those as wished it. As I was reminded just recently when little Kaylee here expressed a desire for me to do just that. Marry her to Simon, that is." He smiled with true affection at his young mechanic. "And about time too," he added in a low tone and was gratified to see the girl colour a little. "So, we're all gathered here to witness the wedding of Miss Kaywinnet Lee Frye to Dr Simon Tam." He looked from one to the other. "Ain't that so?"

They both nodded.

"It is," Simon said, his voice carrying in the silence.

"Me too," Kaylee added, sounding almost breathless, and Mal smiled a little.

"Good. Kaylee, do you take Simon here to be your husband?"

Kaylee grinned. "I do, Captain."

Mal flashed her a grin then turned to the groom. "Simon, do you take Kaylee to be your wife?"

"With all my heart."

"Just say 'I do'," Mal said, stifling a chuckle.

"I do."

"You got the rings?"

Hank jumped from his seat and held out two gold bands in the palm of his hand. "Here."

Mal nodded. "Simon, best place one on your bride's finger 'fore she comes to her senses."

Simon picked up the smaller of the rings and slid it carefully onto Kaylee's finger. "I love you," he said clearly. "I always have, and I always will."

Kaylee did likewise with the larger ring, holding it in place for a moment as she said, "Simon, since I saw you, I ain't never wanted anyone else. I love you with every part of me."

Mal had to cough slightly to clear the lump in his throat. "Then as Captain of Serenity, and by all the traditions that entails, in front of witnesses and family, I pronounce you joined in matrimony." His grin broke through. "You may kiss your bride."

Kaylee smiled widely, tears of happiness on her cheeks. "_Xie-xie_, Captain," she said, leaning forward for Simon to do as ordered.

Everyone broke into applause, on their feet and crowding around, little Bethany waving her little arms as her newly married parents kissed.

Mal moved through his crew and went to stand next to Freya. "Happy now?" he asked, taking her hand.

"You planned this?" she asked.

"Not me." Mal shook his head. "I think it was something of a group effort. 'Nara spoke to Simon who came up with the idea and suggested it to Kaylee, and she came to me."

Freya smiled, her eyes bright. "Thank you."

"They wanted you to be happy."

"And is this legal?" She glanced at the young couple. "You performing this marriage, I mean."

"Hank checked it out on the Cortex, and it seems so." Mal put his arms around her. "Didn't even know it myself 'til Kaylee mentioned it."

"And the words?"

"Well, they were something of my own concoction. Didn't seem to be a set form. And that's all marriage has ever been, just a declaration of intent in front of witnesses. So I just kinda … put something together."

"I think they were sweet." She kissed him gently.

"Glad you liked them." He grinned and pulled her around so she was leaning with her back against his chest. "They look kinda happy, don't they?"

"Did we look like that?"

"I think maybe we did."

She smiled and stroked his left hand. "You know, I kinda like the fact Simon's gonna wear a ring too."

"You want me to?" Mal was surprised. Freya hadn't even suggested it before.

"Maybe."

"You sure you don't want to put one through my nose too?"

She laughed. "I'll have to think on that." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Could look quite the thing."

"No," he said firmly. "I'll consider wearing a wedding band, but I ain't piercing any other portion of my anatomy, even for you."

"And you said you loved me," she joked, shaking her head.

"Not that much." He nuzzled her ear lobe.

"So now what? When we get to Phoros, what happens?" Freya asked, closing her eyes a little to enjoy the feeling.

Mal grinned. "According to Kaylee this ain't gonna change anything. The family wedding goes ahead. Although I figure Simon would rather it didn't."

"And let her family miss out? That won't happen."

"Exactly," Mal said, leaning down a little to kiss her neck. "That's what family's all about."

"Do I have to throw a bucket of cold water over you two?" Hank asked, on his way back to the bridge. "Honestly," he muttered to himself as he left the galley. "This boat gets worse. And I don't seem to be getting any of it."


	2. Night

Hank settled Serenity into her allotted space, and flicked the com. "We're down, Mal."

"You're getting to be okay at this," Mal said dryly from the cargo bay. "Hardly didn't even feel a bump this time."

"Light as a feather." Hank grinned and switched off, making sure the Firefly was locked down tight before hurrying to join the rest of the crew.

"How are you feeling, _ai ren_?" Simon asked, his arm around Kaylee.

"Odd," she admitted. "Only actually been married a day, but it feels strange to take the ring off."

"We could tell them."

Kaylee shook her head firmly. "Not with what my mom has been doing. It'd break her heart."

"Then we won't." He squeezed gently.

"We all here?" Mal asked, his hand on the button to lower the ramp.

"Except for Freya," Hank said as he jumped down the last of the steps. "The link's up and running so she can watch." He held up a small vidcam. "I still can't say she's ecstatic over this though."

"She'll get over it." Mal looked around the bay and nodded. "Time to go, people," he said, and pressed firmly with his palm. "And don't forget the cake," he added.

-x-

"Kaylee, sweetie, you know you said you didn't want anything in the way of anything special to wear?" Mrs Frye said diffidently as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"And I meant it, momma." She smoothed her floral dress. "I got me a best outfit, and that's fine."

"That's something of a pity, then," Eleanor Frye said, putting the brush down on the dressing table.

"Why, momma? What have you done?" Kaylee said, turning in the seat to look at her.

"Well, ever since you came that first time, told us you were pregnant, I've been putting a little away each week, just a couple of …" She gazed at her daughter, then hurried to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, taking a large box from inside and placing it on the bed. "Only there was enough to get this."

"Momma, you shouldn't," Kaylee protested. "Pa's paying for all this, and there ain't the money to waste on -"

"It ain't no waste," her mother reprimanded. "Your father's happy to do this, and it ain't all coming out of his pocket. The rest of the family wanted to be involved too, your uncles and aunts, cousins and such like. They all chipped in. But this," she patted the box. "This is from me to you. For you to keep until little Bethany is old enough to walk down the aisle."

Kaylee got up and approached the box as if it might explode. "Momma, what did you …"

"Open it and find out."

The bride-to-be took a deep breath and lifted the lid. "Oh, momma …"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"I know red's traditional, but not in my family. I got married in white, and I figured you should too."

Kaylee lifted the dress out and held it against her, turning to look in the mirror. Thin straps held up a cupped bodice, while the heavy fabric flowed down to the ground like cream. "Oh, momma," she repeated.

"There's a cape too, in lace." Mrs Frye couldn't stop a tear slipping down her cheek. Her little girl was all grown up, and about to get married, and she'd only really just noticed.

"Do you think it'll fit?"

"Honey, I know how big you are. And if you're anything like the rest of the women in my family, you've got a bit more up top than you used to have, on account of Bethany."

Kaylee blushed a little. "Ain't that the truth," she muttered. She turned to her mother. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "Simon's gonna have a heart attack when he sees this."

"I hope not," Mrs Frye said, smiling. "Now, you've only got a few minutes to get ready properly."

Kaylee grinned and laid the dress carefully on the bed.

-x-

"You know what you're taking on?" asked Joe, the youngest of the Frye boys. He was leaning on the wall of the living room, his arms crossed, surveying the packed ranks of the family all waiting for Kaylee to arrive.

Simon rubbed his hands together for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. "Taking on?" he asked.

"Becoming Kaylee's husband. She ain't exactly the easiest of people to live with."

Bill, his older brother, hit him across the back of the head. "Don't you go trying to put the good doctor off," he admonished. "He knows a good thing when he sees it, and Kaylee's a damn good thing. Most of the time."

"I love her," Simon said, staring at the thirty-odd people jammed into the small room, and wishing this were all over. "I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Then that's fine," Bill said, grinning widely. "That'll make up for anything else."

"Else?" Simon echoed faintly.

"They're winding you up, doc," Mal said, next to him. "You know there ain't nothing wrong with Kaylee."

"No, of course not." Simon looked at him gratefully. "Isn't it time yet?"

The sound of a chord being played on the portable organ grabbed everyone's attention and saved Mal from having to respond. They all turned to look at the door at the back of the room and Kaylee coming in on the arm of her father to some tune or other.

"You feeling okay?" Mal whispered in Simon's ear. "Only you've gone kinda pale."

"She's _meili_," Simon managed to say, watching them make their way forward.

Mal grinned. "That she is. And it don't take no fancy dresses to prove that. Though I'll admit, that one is pretty special."

Kaylee reached the front, and her father took her hand and placed it in Simon's as the local preacher took his place.

In her room back on Serenity, Freya let the tears fall as she watched her friends marry - again. Hank, who appeared to be the person using the cam, seeing as he wasn't in any of the pictures, was doing a damn good job, and the sound was good enough so that Freya could hear Kaylee's joyful "I do," and Simon's quieter but equally sincere version. She had to laugh, though, when Mal stepped forward with the rings. Probably something to do with being captain, but he'd somehow gotten to be marriage performer _and_ best man. He was going to have a head the size of a basketball by the time he got back.

As the ceremony finished there was a concerted rush to be the first to congratulate the happy couple, and the picture went a little haywire for a while with people pushing Hank out of the way, but eventually it settled down as everyone left the house and walked through the streets to the small park on the edge of town where the reception was taking place. Two large fires were already lit, and huge tables of food and drink were waiting.

"Isn't this rather a lot?" Simon asked his wife. "I mean, for just us."

"Ain't just us," Kaylee contradicted him.

"I thought you said it was only going to be small," he said faintly. "You told me -"

"I didn't want to upset you," Kaylee said, patting his arm. "And it _was_ small. The ceremony. But I've got a lot of kin, and they all wanted to come celebrate with us."

"All?"

She laughed. "Simon, sweetie, we're married now. I am Dr Tam's wife. Kaylee Tam." She twirled in the light of the setting sun, her joy totally unconfined. "Don't that sound great?"

He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close, his lips just above hers. "It sounds perfect," he said huskily. "Mrs Tam." He kissed her softly. "Can't we just go back to Serenity and enjoy our wedding night?"

"Technically you've already had one," Mal said, passing them by and slapping the young man on the back.

"Hey, does having another ceremony mean they've cancelled each other out and you're living in sin again?" Hank asked.

"Ain't like they've not had the practice," Jayne put in, striding by with one of the Frye cousins on his arm.

-x-

"Thank you, Pa," Kaylee said sincerely, pausing for a moment in the dancing to give her feet a chance to rest and watching as Simon was whirled past by her Aunt Celine.

"What for, little Winnie?" he asked, puffing on his cigar. "It's what any father would do for his daughter."

"Thanks anyway."

"Hell, weren't no trouble. When the family heard you'd finally named the day, they came over all generous and insisted on helping out."

"So momma said."

"It's 'cause they all love you."

"I know." She smiled.

"They're all pretty curious as to how come you seemed to be so … relaxed, though."

Kaylee looked up guiltily. "Did I?"

"That you did. I figured you'd be chewing your nails off as you walked down the aisle, but you were as cool as a cucumber."

"I didn't think -"

"So that got me to wondering." He blew a large smoke ring.

"Um, what was that, Pa?"

"Whether something had happened we don't know about."

Kaylee looked about for someone to come and rescue her, but they were all otherwise engaged. "Um …"

"Ain't like you to be stuck for words, neither."

She sighed. "All right, Pa. Yeah. Simon and me, we got married yesterday. Mal - the Cap'n - performed the ceremony before we even got here."

"And why was that?" Edmondos Frye looked down at his only daughter. "I mean, you know all the trouble your Ma's gone to."

"Don't tell her, please!" Kaylee implored. "It was just … Freya, well, she's pregnant only Simon figured the excitement might not do her or the baby any good, and she so wanted to see us get married, and I thought maybe it might take the edge off for Simon, and then I remembered something he'd said about ship's captains being able to marry people, and I kinda thought it might …be … a … good idea …" Her voice faded away.

"I see." Her father puffed a couple more times on his cigar and Kaylee waited anxiously for his response. Finally, "You know, this is a mighty fine specimen here," he said, holding out the cigar and examining it carefully. "Your friend Jayne gave it to me. He's a good man."

Kaylee nodded, not sure where this was going. "I think he could be."

"He said it was to celebrate his friend's wedding. You. And Freya's your friend, ain't she?"

"That she is."

"And she thinks of you as her _mei-mei_, called you it before."

"Um …"

Mr Frye looked down at her. "It's okay, Kaylee." He smiled. "I understand. We ain't your only family no more, and what you did was for them. But you're right, there ain't no way we're gonna tell your Ma."

Kaylee threw her arms around his neck and felt him wrap his around her. He lifted her into the air. "It was your decision, Kaylee, 'cause you're a grown woman now. A married woman with a baby."

"Not Winnie no more?"

He put her down and looked into her eyes. "Not unless you want to be."

"Pa, I think I'll always be Winnie to you," she said astutely.

He laughed. "I don't doubt that."

-x-

The sun had long since set, but the dancing went on.

"Bethany's tired," River said, holding a disgruntled baby. Her face was screwing up then relaxing, as if she wasn't sure whether to bawl or not.

"We'll take her back to Serenity," Zoe said. "Put her to bed. We can always come back. Freya's there."

River looked undecided, until Hank said, "We'll take good care of her," and held out his arms.

"Okay," River said, handing Bethany over before being whisked away by one of Kaylee's brothers to join in the dance.

The little girl twisted in his arms and looked after her aunt, then giggled and grabbed hold of Hank's hair.

"Hey!" he said, trying to pull free. "She's got some grip on her."

Zoe gently untangled Bethany's fingers. "She's just playing."

"That's fine," Hank said. "But I'd rather not end up bald again."

"Again?"

They headed back for the ship. "It was a bad bet," Hank explained, jiggling the baby on his hip as he walked. "Which, by a long and circuitous route ended up with me having my head shaved." He laughed. "Not a good look, believe me."

Zoe looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "No, I shouldn't think it was."

"Risa wouldn't let me in the house for hours. It got so late I thought I was going to have to live in the outhouse until it grew back."

"But she took pity on you?"

"Eventually. I think she got cold in bed."

Zoe smiled. "The most Wash ever got shaved was his moustache. And I did that."

"He had a moustache? I don't recall anyone ever mentioning that." He stroked his top lip. "Think I should try one?"

"You do and you won't be kissing me."

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "It could look distinguished."

"Hank, I shaved off Wash's moustache because it was hideous. You think I'm gonna let you grow one?"

"Does that mean you like kissing me?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't."

"So any chance of us trying out something else, just to see if you like that too?"

"Come on," Zoe said, not answering. "We need to get this little girl to bed."

"Almost exactly what I was thinking."

-x-

"How is she?"

"Asleep," Zoe said, stepping into the nursery having just checked on Freya. "I think watching all the festivities tired her out."

"Not surprised. But I'm glad she's not awake. We forgot her cake."

Zoe smiled. "I think Mal'll remember. He tends to, nowadays."

"That he does." Hank rolled up the used diaper and dropped it into the bin.

"How often have you changed a baby?" Zoe asked in surprise as he deftly slid a clean nappy under Bethany.

"I had cousins," he explained. "And my Ma used to sit for 'em, so I had to learn."

"You've not told Simon or Kaylee."

He glanced over his shoulder and laughed. "Would you?" He nodded towards the bin. "Knowing that would be in your future?"

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "It certainly can smell."

"And that's on a good day." He pinned the diaper into place and lifted Bethany into his arms. "There you go, squirt. All ready for bed." Bethany gurgled and grabbed his hair again. "Ow!" he yelped as she pulled. "What fascination has she got for my hair?"

"It's 'cause no-one else lets her do it."

"I don't let her!"

"You don't tell her off when she tries."

"So she thinks I'm a soft touch?"

"I'm not sure she's wrong." Once again Zoe pulled the little girl's hands free.

"Thanks. I think." Hank laid her in her crib and pulled the comforter up. He smiled. "She is such a dumpling," he said, touching her cheek, her eyes already closing.

"I want children," Zoe said quietly. "Wanted children," she corrected. "When Wash and I were …"

Hank turned to her, seeing the sadness still in her eyes. "I know what you mean. Risa and I were trying, but … and seeing Bethany like this …" He looked down. "Kinda makes you sad as to what you missed."

"I can't say it's too late," Zoe pointed out.

Hank smiled. "Depends on lots of things, though, don't it?" He gazed at her, her dark eyes not blinking. "You wanna go back to the party?" he asked at last. "I'm sure it's still going on."

"I'm sure it is. From what Kaylee says, these things go on until the sun comes up."

"Plenty of time, then."

"Mmn." She took hold of his hand and pulled him outside the nursery. "Plenty of time." She closed the door quietly. "Course, Freya's asleep, so she's not exactly the best of babysitters."

"No, true." He stepped closer to her, putting his hands tentatively on her hips. "So best not to go too far."

"Not too far."

He glanced over her shoulder. "We could always sit in one of the guest rooms. Just to be close by."

"We could."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Hank said in exasperation, "Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Zoe …" He let go and stepped back. "Okay. But I'm not going to play these games. I'm not exactly in the mood to guess what you've got on your mind, so unless you tell me, I'm just gonna -"

"Kiss me."

"What?" He stared at her.

"Kiss me."

"Where?" he demanded.

"All over."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"I want you to make love to me," Zoe said slowly and clearly.

"You want …" He swallowed. "Can I just ask one question?"

"If you must."

"Are you drunk?"

Zoe laughed throatily. "No. Hardly had a thing to drink. You?"

"Nope. Barely wet my throat."

"Then we can't claim it was alcohol, can we?" She smiled at him.

"Are you being serious?"

She stepped forward. "More serious than I've been in years. It's time."

"T … time?" Hank stammered. "I ain't just the most convenient male, am I?"

"Well, Jayne isn't around, and all the other men on board are taken, so …" She chuckled. "No, Hank. I don't want any of the other men on board, or anywhere else. I want _you_ to make love to me."

"Oh." He stood motionless.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. No. Of course not."

"Sure sounds like it might be."

"I … just don't want to be taking advantage. Or for you to be taking advantage of me." He sounded crazy to his own ears, but he had to say it. "I'm not sleeping with you just for the sake of it."

"Do you love me?" Zoe asked, moving even closer until only a breath separated them.

"Yes." He couldn't breathe. "But you don't love me."

"Maybe not. Not quite. But you mean more to me than I really want to admit." She put her hand on his chest. "Do you think I'd buy body armour for just anyone?"

"You nearly love me?" Hank could feel the heat of her body, and the pressure on his breastbone was almost more than he could stand.

"The next step, Hank." And suddenly she was kissing him, her hands in his hair, not pulling like Bethany had done, but caressing, holding, touching …

--

"Your father's been giving me some odd looks," Simon said as he leaned against the drinks table, his feet aching.

"He knows about us."

"I should think he does."

"No, I mean about us getting married already." Kaylee sipped a pink concoction that tasted like cotton candy.

He looked at her. "You told him?"

"He guessed. Said I was too relaxed."

"Just because you weren't climbing the walls didn't mean -"

"He's okay with it," she said, smiling. "But no-one else should say anything. 'Specially to my momma."

"I'm sure they won't, but I'll remind them." He lifted one foot from the ground.

"They been treading on you?" Kaylee asked sympathetically.

"Are all your family quite so … enthusiastic?" He changed feet.

Kaylee grinned. "They like you. They all want to dance with you."

"I must have danced with everyone at least twice."

"Except for me."

"No." He sighed. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course."

"Then …" He held out his arms.

"But not like this." Kaylee looked around and saw Inara talking to Mal. She managed to catch her eye and nodded towards the small band. Inara smiled encouragingly and excused herself, stepping up to the small dais and speaking to the fiddle player. The music stopped, and after a moment so did the dancers, looking around in confusion.

Inara cleared her throat and spoke clearly. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the happy couple to have their first dance, and for that I would ask you to clear the floor."

There was the murmur of conversation as everyone moved out of the way.

"Kaylee?" Simon whispered.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. "Trust me." She took his hand and led him out onto the improvised floor.

--

He undressed her slowly, revealing her dusky and muscular body, his breath catching in his throat at her litheness. Her skin was almost unblemished, save for a few pale lines. He ran his finger across them and heard her sigh.

She reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders so it fell to the floor. He too had scars, not least the latest in his chest, still raised. She stroked it before undoing his pants, sliding them from his hips and finding another scar on his hip.

"That where she shot you? Risa?" she asked.

"Not sure where she was aiming," he admitted with a shaky smile. "Could have totally ruined my day if she'd moved just a little to the left."

"If I shoot you, I'll be more careful," she promised, running her hands down his back and pulling him closer.

--

Kaylee pulled him to the centre, then moved out of his way, standing two feet from him.

"Kaylee?" Simon said again.

His wife just smiled then glanced at Inara, who nodded at the fiddle player. Immediately a sedate tune began, a much slower beat than they'd been dancing to previously. She curtsied, dropping her head slightly, and he found himself bowing. Then she stood straight, moving to her side and putting up her hand. Without conscious thought he took her hand in his and moved sideways, mirroring her steps. He knew this. _Diyu_, he knew this.

--

He didn't know what she liked, but he was willing to try anything. Her skin fascinated him, the different colours, tones, but he couldn't take his time, not now. He wanted to be buried in her, and as she reached for him, he knew she felt the same.

--

Everyone was watching, but it was as if there was no-one in the 'verse but the two of them. As Kaylee dipped and curved inside his arms, Simon could see she was concentrating hard on the steps to the Core dance, but it made his heart beat faster. She'd learned this for him, just for him.

--

It had been so long since a man had touched her, and yet he seemed to know what she liked, skimming across her skin as if he were learning every inch. As they finally joined, she groaned in pleasure, knowing with every fibre of her being that this was what it should be, what it always had been, and she shouldn't be afraid of it any longer.

--

The music stopped and they came to a halt, facing each other, slightly out of breath.

"How …" Simon began.

"Inara taught me," Kaylee said. "I wanted to give you something. To make this day special."

"Oh, Kaylee," he groaned, pulling her into his embrace. "You think this day isn't special anyway?"

"I just wanted you to know we ain't totally uncivilised out here," she murmured, holding him tight.

"Thank you," he said, releasing her enough so he could see into her eyes. "You are amazing."

She smiled. "Just remember that," she agreed.

"I'll never forget."

-x-

Mal stepped down into his bunk, the wrapped plate carefully held against his chest, and looked at his wife. She seemed to be asleep, but as he put the plate down on the table he heard her voice.

"That for me?" she asked.

He turned, and saw her smiling at him. "Cake. I gather there would have been dire consequences if I hadn't brought any back."

"Absolutely." She sat up and the blanket moved down a little. "Did you have a good time?" she asked, nodding towards the screen. "You seemed to be."

"Were you watching all the time?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mostly. I did fall asleep, though, just about when you were enjoying yourself with some blonde."

"Blonde?" Mal asked ingenuously. "Don't seem to recall her."

"Who said it was a her?"

Mal laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "As if I'd be with anyone else," he said softly.

"Good." She put her head on his knee. "So who was taking the pictures after Hank and Zoe came back?"

"Did they?" He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I do seem to recall seeing one of Kaylee's brothers with the cam. Hank must have handed it over at some point."

"Probably just before they returned to Serenity and went to bed."

"Yeah, right," Mal said, laughing. "As if …" He stopped at the look on her face. "Are you being serious?"

"I think they're in one of the guest quarters."

He glanced towards the ladder. "You mean they …" He glared at her. "How do you know?"

"Just accept that I do." She stroked the inside of his thigh. "So, you gonna throw Hank out of the airlock?"

Her fingers traced his crotch and he caught his breath. "Maybe not right now," he admitted.

"Glad to hear it." She sat up, the blankets falling from her breasts. "Got far better things to do than that."


	3. Morning After

"Didn't you ever think about her?" Freya asked, the sheets tangled around her and Mal as they lay in bed, waiting for the ship to wake up around them.

"What, me and Zoe?" He looked down at her, stroking the back of her arm.

"Yeah. I mean, after Wash, and all …"

"Sure."

She sat up in surprise. "You did?"

"Well, you asked."

"And … did …"

"No." He took hold of her and pulled her back to him, her breasts squished against his chest. "In all the time in the war, then after, I never took Zoe to bed."

"But you wanted to."

"Once. Maybe twice."

"Why didn't you?"

He half-laughed. "Well, for one, before I got made up to Sergeant there wasn't the time. Then when I was, she was my corporal and you don't do it on your own doorstep. Be taking an unfair advantage."

"And after?"

"I was the captain. Same rule applies."

"But you wanted to," she insisted.

"Frey, I've been with Zoe longer'n some marriages last. Hell, longer'n most. And she's as close to me as a woman can get without being in my bed. She knows stuff about me that I wouldn't want anyone else to know."

"Even me?"

"Especially you. There's dark deeds in my past that would curl your hair and make you go pale."

"Really?" She looked into his eyes. "Like what?"

"No. That's the point. I ain't telling, and neither is she."

"That still doesn't explain –"

"I think it does. Sure, I've wondered what she'd be like in bed. Used to hear her and Wash fighting and making up, and believe me, you think we're loud? Nothing compared to them. I mean, she's a damn fine looking woman, as I once said to Wash himself. But when she married him, that made her off limits anyway. Even if I had been looking to find me a bedmate."

"Hmmn."

He lifted her chin so he could look into her dark eyes. "Don't you want to know why I wasn't?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Hey, you started this!"

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't have."

He moved so he was facing her, his lips just a breath from hers. "I'd met you."

"What?"

"I'd met you. When I was just made up to sergeant. And you changed me in ways I didn't want to admit. Maybe before I would have, just have taken her. But not after."

"Is that why you didn't take Inara?"

"One of the reasons," he admitted. "There were others, but, yes. One of them."

She leaned forward just enough so that she could touch his lips with hers. "I love you."

"I know." He reached for her, hooking his hand around her waist to pull her towards him, feeling his growing child inside her. "And I love you. With all my heart."

"Not even a little bit left for the others?"

"Maybe a bit." He smiled. "Although it kinda occurs to me that maybe I love them with my head."

"Just so long as your body stays mine," she said, pressing herself against him.

"Always."

"So does this mean you ain't gonna space Hank now he's bedded Zoe?" she asked, nibbling the skin around his nipple.

He groaned slightly. "Might take more persuasion."

She smiled up at him. "That I think I can manage."


End file.
